


La Rosa del Nord

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bishounen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Folie à Deux (Fall Out Boy), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Possession, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Underage Kissing, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: [Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction & Fanart]"Aphrodite materializzava dal suo cosmo una rosa, innocua, priva di ogni venefico intento, plasmata solo dall'adorazione più pura, e gliela tendeva, non prima di aver posato le labbra sui petali serici.Saga accettava quel dono, a sua volta baciava la rosa, poi Aphrodite seguiva il percorso della sua mano, che andava a posare il fiore tra i riccioli d'oro."Ciao, mia Rosa del Nord".E ancora, da parte di Saga, null'altro che innocenza."





	La Rosa del Nord

**Author's Note:**

> #26promptschallenge - prompt 21/26
> 
> #FolieADeux   
> (Disturbo Psicotico Condiviso – Shared Psychotic Disorder)  
> 1.  
> "Come una danza, ci lasciamo guidare senza sapere dove l’altro ci porterà."  
> Descritta per la prima volta da LASEGUE e FALRET nel 1873. è una sindrome clinica caratterizzata da sintomi psicotici, principalmente da deliri condivisi da due o più persone che hanno una relazione vicina ed intima; l’amore può portare a un superamento delle barriere delle reciproche identità, che può sconfinare nel patologico, nella ‘folie à deux’. Nei casi di suicidi di coppia ritroviamo tale sindrome.   
> Si tratta di un fenomeno quasi commovente, perché costituisce l’ultimo tentativo da parte di un individuo, nell’ambito di una relazione, di non “lasciar andare l’altro da solo nella sua follia”, l’ultimo tentativo di salvare la relazione nel momento in cui uno dei due componenti della coppia perde il contatto con la realtà.
> 
>  
> 
> Titolo: La Rosa del Nord  
> Fandom: Saint Seiya  
> Personaggi: Pisces Aphrodite e Gemini Saga, con brevi cenni e comparse di altri Gold Saint  
> Ship: non so se si possa parlare di una ship... comunque SagaxAphrodite, con cenni a Death MaskxAphrodite e AiolosxSaga  
> Warnings: Rapporto tra un diciottenne e un dodicenne. Non descrivo nulla di troppo forte, ma la tematica è sicuramente delicata  
> Note: Ambientato durante il periodo in cui Saga, nelle vesti di Ares, regna al Santuario, qualche anno prima dello scontro con i bronze.

**La Rosa del Nord**

 

 

 

 

 

"Rosa del nord...".

Glielo aveva dato lui quel soprannome, poche parole pronunciate dalle sue labbra dolci, mentre si chinava su di lui, durante il loro primo incontro. Aphrodite era solo un bambino, un angioletto dai riccioli biondi e la pelle chiara o, come preferiva definirsi lui stesso, un piccolo demone travestito da angelo.Veniva scambiato per una bambina, una bellissima bimba uscita da un volume di fiabe nordiche. Ma il suo caratterino graffiante si metteva subito in chiaro quando simili osservazioni giungevano alle sue orecchie: non si lasciava mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, Aphrodite di Pisces, e, in quelle situazioni, sfoderava gli artigli e graffiava, eccome se graffiava, con la lingua e con gli atti. Allora nessuno provava più a sottometterlo.

Lui dominava, voleva dominare, perchè da sempre si era rivelato l'unico mezzo che aveva per sopravvivere nel mondo ostile che gli era stato dato in sorte.

Con Saga era diverso.

Fu dal primo istante diverso.

Quando gli era comparso davanti, il primo giorno, così alto, bello, con quei capelli nei quali il sole sembrava trovare dimora, lunghissimi, che accarezzavano la sua figura ad ogni movimento, Aphrodite aveva creduto di trovarsi davanti ad un dio... il suo dio...

Poi quel dio si era chinato, gli aveva sorriso e, per un attimo, si era trasformato nell'angelo guerriero dei suoi sogni, colui che sperava di incontrare un giorno e che avrebbe dato un senso alla sua esistenza.

Con la punta delle dita gli aveva sfiorato i capelli e la voce più calda che avesse mai udito aveva sussurrato quelle poche parole:

"Rosa del nord...".

Il suo tono era stato lieve, discreto come la carezza che gli aveva lasciato, e Aphrodite aveva capito... e deciso: da quel momento sarebbe appartenuto a Saga, tutto se stesso, ogni frammento del suo essere, persino la sua volontà.

Aphrodite di Pisces, che nessuno dominava e piegava, aveva deciso, con la sua ferma volontà, che quel giovane chino su di lui avrebbe potuto fargli fare qualunque cosa... e lui qualunque cosa avrebbe accettato.

"Sei succube, Pesciolino" lo redarguiva Death Mask, con il suo ghigno sprezzante, ma Aphrodite gli rispondeva con un ghigno molto simile, ben conscio del potere che aveva sul coetaneo, custode della Quarta Casa:

"Forse. Forse lo sono, come tu lo sei di me".

E Death Mask ringhiava, ma taceva, consapevole che, in un duello di lingua, non sarebbe uscito vincitore. E consapevole anche che il sacro guerriero di Pisces, dopotutto, aveva ragione.

Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso Cancer, ma i suoi silenzi erano eloquenti.

Rimaneva in silenzio anche mentre Aphrodite si avvicinava, gli prendeva il viso tra le mani e le loro labbra si incontravano, senza sentimentalismi, quasi con ferocia ed aggressiva, reciproca ironia.

Era il modo che Aphrodite aveva per dimostrare a Death Mask che la loro unione era sigillata, al sicuro e non sarebbe mai venuta meno, ma il loro era un rapporto alla pari: se Aphrodite avesse desiderato confidarsi, parlare a tu per tu, con sincerità, se avesse voluto divertirsi, era da Death Mask che sarebbe andato.

Con Saga era diverso: Cancer era il compagno, Gemini era il dio, era lo scopo, il simbolo della sua dedizione, al di là di Athena stessa, dei doveri legati al loro ruolo, al di sopra di ogni ideale...

Perchè era lui l'ideale.

Saga era lì, intoccabile, meta irraggiungibile e senso dell'esistenza.

Saga era innocente con lui, era un padre, un fratello maggiore per tutti i piccoli Gold Saint.

Aphrodite invece cresceva provocante, conscio del proprio fascino, lo usava e non se ne faceva remore, giocava con il proprio corpo...

A volte giocava con i sentimenti degli altri e non ne faceva segreto.

Saga questo fascino non lo subiva, Saga lo amava, ma di quell'amore puro di chi sa cogliere l'innocenza anche laddove essa non sembra sussistere; Saga stemperava gli spigoli del fanciullo svedese con tenera fermezza e con quell'ascendente che solo lui aveva.

E così stemperava anche gli approcci che, man mano che il bambino si faceva ragazzo, acquistavano connotati sempre più sensuali.

Con Saga, Aphrodite era costretto a deporre le sue armi intriganti, con Saga, Aphrodite era solo un bambino...

Saga metteva a nudo un'innocenza che per il piccolo santo dei Pesci era una sorpresa, una parte di se stesso che nessun altro gli aveva mai dato la possibilità di conoscere.

Quando saliva dalla Terza Casa per recarsi alla Tredicesima, transitando attraverso il tempio di Pisces, Aphrodite lo accoglieva con la deferenza sincera che non riservava neanche al sommo sacerdote e Saga si fermava sempre qualche istante, per rivolgergli parole affettuose. Allora, Aphrodite materializzava dal suo cosmo una rosa, innocua, priva di ogni venefico intento, plasmata solo dall'adorazione più pura, e gliela tendeva, non prima di aver posato le labbra sui petali serici.

Saga accettava quel dono, a sua volta baciava la rosa, poi Aphrodite seguiva il percorso della sua mano, che andava a posare il fiore tra i riccioli d'oro.

"Ciao, mia Rosa del Nord".

E ancora, da parte di Saga, null'altro che innocenza.

Aphrodite sapeva che il cuore del suo eroe apparteneva a qualcun altro: era piccolo, ma tutt'altro che ingenuo, e per certe questioni era più precoce di moltissimi ragazzi più grandi. Non si illudeva il giovane Pisces, molto più esperto del compagno prossimo all'età adulta, più consapevole di certe alchimie che si instauravano nei rapporti umani. E la sua indole testarda, orgogliosa, un po' capricciosa, provava qualche balzo rabbioso del cuore. Possibile che quel giovane uomo tanto carismatico, il cui fascino era in grado di liquefare anche le pietre, non fosse conscio della malizia insita in quei reciproci gesti cui Pisces lo induceva?

Li accettava così, come nulla fosse, senza smettere di considerarlo quel bambino che Aphrodite non aveva mai accettato di essere.

Esisteva tuttavia un altro Saga e Aphrodite lo capì, insieme a due compagni, pochi giorni dopo la morte del vecchio sacerdote e del Gold Saint di Sagittarius.

Non aveva faticato, Aphrodite, ad accettare i cambiamenti al Santuario, che per molti erano stati distruttivi: vi era qualcosa, in quell'uomo mascherato che sedeva sul trono del Grande Tempio, che gli suggeriva che andava bene così, qualcuno che, come Saga, era degno della sua dedizione.

Dopo l'esecuzione di Aiolos di Sagittarius, il sacerdote convocò Shura, il giustiziere, insieme ad Aphrodite e a Death Mask...

E accadde qualcosa.

Una confusa successione di eventi, una lotta dell'uomo contro se stesso.

La maschera cadde e loro videro, compresero, accettarono, ciascuno a proprio modo.

Ares e Saga...

Due entità eppure medesima, due volontà che si contendevano un'anima.

I suoi due compagni, potè subito giurarlo, assorbirono quella follia, entrarono a farne parte, la loro stessa ragione irrimediabilmente compromessa da ciò che avevano visto e compreso, da ciò che Ares li costringeva ad essere e a fare. Non era in quei giorni che i capelli di Death Mask, non ancora decenne, avevano cominciato a imbiancare?

Sì, era così... poco dopo... da quando Ares aveva cominciato a mandarlo in missione, trasformandolo in un piccolo sicario.

Aphrodite aveva semplicemente accettato e ciò che più di ogni altra cosa aveva toccato i suoi sensi era la sofferenza del novello pontefice.

Saga soffriva, era dilaniato...

Saga era il suo dio e dovere di Aphrodite era servirlo, fare qualunque cosa per lenire tale sofferenza.

La devozione crebbe, in qualche modo raddoppiò, come doppia era l'essenza di colui al quale, da sempre, aveva rivolto la propria fedeltà incondizionata.

Diventò, a tutti gli effetti, il sacro guerriero più vicino al sacerdote, ultimo baluardo a difesa del Grande Tempio, e quel ruolo lo accolse con serietà estrema. Perse ore di sonno, rese le sue rose più forti, nessuno avrebbe potuto varcare il suo giardino senza affrontare le feroci custodi, se Aphrodite non avesse avuto la prova di innocue intenzioni.

Ares lo convocava spesso, sembrava trarre piacere dalla sua compagnia, in un modo che Saga non aveva mai dimostrato.

Certo, non c'era più Aiolos, colui che, a lungo, aveva impedito a chiunque di affacciarsi nel cuore di Saga.

Forse la scomparsa di Aiolos aveva reso Ares più forte e lasciato via libera a sentimenti del tutto nuovi.

Aiolos da Ares era stato bandito dal cuore di Saga, giustiziato in nome di Athena e di qualcos'altro...

Quel qualcos'altro ad Aphrodite non interessava: Saga era Ares, Ares era Saga... tutto ciò che per lui era importante aveva dimora pochi passi più sopra. Qualcuno che aveva bisogno di lui... e lo cercava.

Aphrodite non aveva bisogno di nessun altro scopo.

Un giorno, più che mai, decise che lo avrebbe protetto a costo di ogni altra cosa, anche da se stesso, da tutto ciò che accadeva all'interno del suo spirito dilaniato.

E quanto lo fosse, Aphrodite allora lo comprese, quanta sofferenza si celasse sotto quella maschera che aveva deciso di tenere sul viso, sotto quei paramenti sacerdotali che, in apparenza, indossava con arroganza e fierezza.

Venne convocato al Tredicesimo.

Aphrodite non si stupì: accadeva spesso, anche solo per conversare, la differenza di età sembrava non contare più nulla. Saga l'aveva sempre trattato come un bambino, Ares lo trattava come un guerriero...

Come il più bello dei guerrieri, come il suo prezioso baluardo, come un gioiello che, grazie alla sua avvenenza, impreziosiva quelle ultime mura e alla schiera dei Gold Saint conferiva un più alto valore.

Aphrodite, d'altronde, non si era mai sentito un bambino: da quando la cloth di Pisces aveva rivestito il suo corpo, era stato il guerriero delle rose e della bellezza, e odiava quando Saga si rapportava a lui come ad un bimbo.

Da quando Saga era Ares, Aphrodite aveva trovato il proprio posto, quello che gli spettava, a fianco del suo dio, pronto a vivere e morire in suo nome.

Non fu con l'atteggiamento di un ragazzino di dodici anni che salì le scale quel giorno. Fiero ed eretto, alto per la sua età, avvolto in una tunica azzurra e sandali dorati fino al ginocchio, avanzò con aria solenne ed espressione serissima, fissa davanti a sé, senza degnare di uno sguardo le guardie che si scostavano al suo passaggio, consapevoli che il ragazzo era atteso.

Ma sarebbero state comunque restie ad ostacolare i suoi passi: un fanciullo di dodici anni dall'aspetto angelico e delicato che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto fare scempio di quegli uomini muscolosi e virili, anche affrontandoli tutti insieme.

Spalancò in un'unica, possente spinta il maestoso portale e percorse i passi che lo separavano dallo scranno sacerdotale.

Giunto ai piedi di esso, posò un ginocchio e una mano a terra e appoggiò l'altro braccio sulla gamba piegata, rimanendo in quella posizione rispettosa, in attesa.

Tenne gli occhi bassi, non per mancanza di coraggio o per disagio, ma per la deferenza che riservava solo a quell'uomo.

"Mia Rosa del Nord...".

Il tono lo stupì. Ares non gli parlava mai in quel modo, con quella dolcezza...

E non lo chiamava così.

Alzò lo sguardo. Il sacerdote tremava, aveva una mano posata sulla maschera e l'altra mano si aggrappava al bracciolo del trono con una tale forza che il ragazzo credette di sentire il legno scricchiolare.

"Sa... sacerdote...".

Non aveva paura...

Era addolorato per il dolore che vedeva, perché quell'uomo non doveva soffrire così.

Rimanendo in ginocchio, strisciò fino ai piedi del trono... ai piedi di Ares...

Era pronto a subire una sfuriata, anche se Ares non aveva mai alzato un dito contro di lui.

Invece vide le sue spalle scosse da una serie di singhiozzi, poi l'uomo scivolò giù dal seggio e Aphrodite se lo trovò in ginocchio davanti a sé: non potè far altro che allargare le braccia, sgranando gli occhi mentre lo sosteneva.

"Sag... sacerdote...".

La mano sul volto ricadde e con essa la maschera, che rotolò accanto a loro con un rumore stridente, fastidioso per le orecchie come un lamento infernale.

Davanti ad Aphrodite, i capelli neri di Ares si tinsero di spruzzi biondi, gli occhi iniettati di sangue assunsero la loro chiara dolcezza...

La dolcezza angosciata di Saga.

"Sei... sei Saga...".

"Non dovresti essere qui" ansimò il più anziano. "Non avrei dovuto farti venire...".

"Sono dove devo essere".

Furono gli occhi di Saga a sgranarsi su di lui: Pisces non sapeva dire se quell'espressione fosse dovuta ad angoscia, paura... paura per lui.

"Io... non posso farti questo".

Furono pochi secondi e Ares si riaffacciò, un riflesso di sangue negli occhi...

Poi il demone venne di nuovo cacciato dall'angelo, uno dopo l'altro si fecero strada sul viso contratto di Saga.

Come ipnotizzato, Aphrodite seguì quella lotta che un'anima aveva intrapreso con se stessa, seguì quell'alternarsi di personalità che portavano ad un isterico dibattersi dell'uomo davanti a lui, sentì le sue mani che lo spingevano lontano, vide quelle stesse mani affondare nei capelli, fino a strattonarli con ferocia, il viso rivolto al cielo, la bocca aperta in un grido straziante.

Infine riabbassò il viso e, tra le dita contratte, Aphrodite potè scorgere gli occhi: c'erano entrambi, Saga e Ares, in quei terribili istanti. Erano lì tutti e due e quelli, per il giovane uomo, dovevano essere i momenti peggiori: Aphrodite lo comprese, i momenti del conflitto, della lotta, quelli in cui nessuno dei due prevaleva.

Si avvicinò, allungò una mano, con cautela, ottenendo un ritrarsi sconvolto, un tendersi del braccio per tenerlo a distanza.

"Vattene, Aphrodite... vai via di qui!".

Il ragazzino scosse il capo e, con aria risoluta, rimase fermo, le parole al posto dei gesti come tentativo per arrivare a lui:

"Il mio posto è dove sei tu e sono al tuo servizio".

Saga scosse il capo, gemette, come un animale in agonia e l'attimo dopo Aphrodite non seppe più chi avesse davanti: non era completamente Ares, non era completamente Saga.

Il viso gli venne afferrato da due mani nervose e aggressive come artigli, si sentì trascinare in avanti e, l'istante successivo, le sue labbra erano incollate a quelle dell'adulto, violate dalla sua lingua che si fece strada, prepotente e possessiva.

Dopo il primo istante di smarrimento, il cuore che prese a battere a precipizio, Aphrodite ebbe un sussulto di gioia e trionfo, chiuse gli occhi, si abbandonò e lasciò fare, assecondò il bacio, si lasciò trascinare nel disperato bisogno del giovane uomo... bisogno che era anche il suo.

E quando tutto finì, Ares era tornato, i capelli neri come la notte, gli occhi plasmati nel sangue, il volto fermo, privo di tormenti. Si alzò e il ragazzino rimase in ginocchio, ai suoi piedi, seguì i suoi movimenti, lo osservò dal basso, le labbra ancora arrossate e semi aperte, gli occhi leggermente socchiusi e lucidi, le guance in fiamme: per lui quella era la prova, la dimostrazione che Ares lo aveva scelto...

"Sono tuo..." mormorò.

Il sacerdote, la mano nuovamente ferma, gli passò accanto, le dita gli sfiorarono i capelli. Raccolse la maschera e se la mise sul volto, per poi tornare a sedersi. Quindi, dall'alto della sua posizione, annuì.

"Il mio difensore più leale... il mio gioiello più prezioso".

Il cuore di Aphrodite balzò in gola, sorrise e una lacrima solcò la sua guancia.

 

 

 

 


End file.
